Tigrex
Tigrex is a wyvern that has made many appearances in Monster Hunter games. Appearance Tigrex are large quadrupedal wyverns. They have rather small wings, long forelimbs, and a very skinny torso. Their body is primarily a sandy tan color, with a number of bright blue stripes and patches. Its head is large with two short fins and a numerous stout sharp teeth. When angered, reddish-orange veins appear on Tigrex's head and forelimbs. Ecology Tigrex are common and aggressive predators, seen in temperate regions as well as deserts and snowy areas, where they usually stake out a significant turf for themselves. Usually a stampede or riled up wildlife in the region is a sign that a tigrex is on the hunt or picking fights with other predators. Abilities Tigrex lack an elemental ability, and thus rely purely on brute force and unrelenting savagery. They are one of only a few creatures whose roar is potent enough to cause physical harm at close range. In battle, Tigrex mainly rely on mauling or leaping at foes repeatedly using their claws and teeth, and have gotten very good at making sharp turns. They can hurl rocks or perform a spinning attack as well. Weaknesses Tigrex is most vulnerable to electrical attacks and is easily baited into traps. The beast's claw and face can be damaged, and its tail severed. Brute Tigrex A dark ashen-colored subspecies that will sometimes be seen inhabiting volcanic areas. Brute Tigrex can produce much stronger and more concussive roars, and generally is more aggressive. Molten Tigrex A rare subspecies that is much larger than normal, with a blood red body aside from it's blue wing and tail tips. Molten Tigrex is initially slower, but has two levels of rage, and is far more aggressive. The beast can produce extremely violent roars that can shatter solid rock, and its whole body produces and gives off a highly volatile powder, causing its claws to spark, and enemies struck by its attacks to explode. This creature has only been seen staking out territory in the ancient tower. Zenith Tigrex An evolved Tigrex that are larger and more vicious than their normal version. Their most prominent difference is that their claws have heavily increased in size and have smaller sharp spikes growing out of these claws. Zenith Tigrexes are capable of causing shock waves by slamming their front claws on the ground. They are also capable of sending out sharp wind projectiles by either spinning around, biting, or swinging one of their arms at hunters. When hit by these projectiles, hunters will be affected by a new bleeding ailment which - unlike Seregios's - can't be cured by crawling, instead a hunter must use a special item to get rid of it. Once Zenith Tigrex smell the blood of an affected hunter, they will enter Rage Mode and try to chase down that particular hunter. Going crazy in the process, they start to relentlessly attack the hunter and try to pin them down. If successful, Zenith Tigrex will start feeding on the pinned hunter violently. Zenith Tigrex might very well be the most brutal and vicious wyverns of all time. Grimclaw Tigrex A normal tigrex that has undergone significant bodily changes due to highly stressful living conditions. Its head and forelimbs are bright blue in color, with glowing veins. In addition to greatly increased tact and aggression, the Grimclaw can hurl very large rocks at foes, and produce explosive pillars of steam by slamming its claws into the ground. de:Tigrex Category:Monster Hunter Category:Wyvern Category:Video Games